Who's The Daddy
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry is together with Fred and George. He becomes pregnant but who is the dad? SLASH and MPREG, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter**

**This is going to be a short little fic that is meant to be funny more than anything else and you shall see why in a few chapters.**

**Who's the Daddy**

**Chapter One: Untitled**

Voldemort had been killed by Harry Potter the summer after he had completed his schooling at Hogwarts. It was a stormy night much like the one upon which Harry's own parents were killed. On the day of Harry's eighteenth birthday they fought on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Harry faced Voldemort with his friends and family nearby, supporting him and helping him by keeping the Death Eater's away from him. They dueled for what felt like days, but was only for four hours. Finally Voldemort made a mistake and Harry took his chance and killed him. He made sure nothing and no-one could ever bring him back.

He had lost a number of friends and family: Molly, Charlie, Percy, Hermione and many others as well. He had been awarded the Order of Merlin First Class; everyone else had been given the Order of Merlin Second Class.

He was now working at the W.W.W. he didn't know what he was going to do with himself. He hadn't thought much about what he would do after defeating Voldemort; he hadn't thought that he would survive the duel. So he had decided to take time out and help the twins.

He was also in a relationship with Fred and George Weasley. He was living with the twins in the apartment above the W.W.W. it was a year after Voldemort was killed and Harry was now celebrating his nineteenth birthday. He had told everyone that he wanted to spend the day with the twins, alone, though he was going to have dinner with the Weasley family as well.

Fred and George were already up and about. They were sorting Harry's presents and breakfast in bed for him. Fred carried the tray of food to the bedroom, spelled to keep it at the right temperature. George was levitating Harry's presents behind him. They walked into the bedroom.

Fred put the tray down and George piled the presents at one side of the room. They both climbed back into bed, waiting for Harry to wake up. They were going to leave the shop closed for the day to stay with Harry.

Harry lay curled up in their arms. His head lay gently on George's chest. He awoke to the warmth of Fred and George's arms. He blinked his blurry eyes and looked up into George's smiling face. George lent down and softly kissed him on the lips. He felt another kiss on the back of his neck.

"Morning Harry," Fred greeted as Harry turned over and received another kiss. "Happy birthday Love."

"Yeah Happy birthday Harry," George said as he sat up and brought Harry with him, letting him lean against him.

"Thank you both," he said, as Fred cuddled up to them both.

Fred gave one last kiss to Harry then levitated his breakfast over to him. Fred and George took turns at feeding him his breakfast. After breakfast George levitated one present at a time over to him. He received a variety of gifts from his friends and family.

"What do you want to do today Harry?" Fred asked him as they settled back on the bed with their arms wrapped around Harry.

"Just to lay with you two all day, and have some fun." He smirked at them both as he turned around to face the two of them.

"Well that my dear Harry can be arranged," George said, kissing along Harry's neck suggestively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"George will you hurry up please!" Harry shouted as he and Fred stood waiting for him to get ready.

"Yeah hurry up its only family not the Minister of Magic!" Fred laughingly teased his brother.

George came running down the stairs and shouted back, "But he is the Minister of Magic."

Harry shook his head and replied to him, "Yes George we know that but he is family, he isn't the Minister with us all the time. You get worse every time you know."

They walked over to the fire place and lit it, taking a handful of floo powder they flooed over to the Burrow. Harry went last so the twins could catch him as he fell out of the fireplace with his usual grace. They walked into the garden where a table was set up for them.

Ron was over to one side with his new husband Draco. Ginny and Bill were laughing at something next to them. Arthur walked over to them all and greeted them. He was somewhat thinner, since Molly was killed in the final battle he was at a loss. He finally found purpose when he was suggested to be the next Minister of Magic.

They talked about what they have been up to over the last few months since they last got together. Dinner was lovely, in celebration and remembrance. It was very late by the time they all went back home. The day was a success; they had made plans to do so again very soon.

**Well what do you think of the first chapter of yet another new story.**

**Like I said I have loads of them waiting in the wings. Like a sequel to Alone, which will be a Harry/Remus fic. Another Harry/Severus fic where they are forced to get married and Severus becomes abusive. Another Harry/Sev, can't tell you the story line, as it will give too much away. Yet another Harry/Sev where Severus dies and Harry is left alone. A hurt comfort fic with romance between, yep you guessed it Harry and Severus. Its my fav pairing. A Harry/Charlie Weasley fic where Harry becomes preggers but the keep it quiet. A Remus/Harry fic Harry is Remus' mate. And a Draco/Harry fic, they are to be married and Harry is raped, Harry is a shamed of what has happened so he leaves, but Harry is also preggers. And another one, don't know if it will be romance where Harry kills Voldemort but the wizarding world thinks he is dead, the Dursley care about him and take care of the injured lad. The wizarding world finds him and the try and get him thrown into Azkaban. **

**That is what I have though of since I was away. Wrote about a chapter for some two for others. But have serious writers bloke for them so wont post just yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, how are you all? well here is the second chapter i hope you enjoy it all.**

****

**Chapter Two**

It had been about two months since Harry's birthday and he was once again working in the back of the shop, he hadn't been feeling well over the last two weeks. He had been throwing up most mornings; he had hidden that well from the twins. He had to be very careful when getting out of the bed even though he was in a rush to do so.

Harry moved one of the boxes over to the other side of the storeroom. He was tidying the place up as the twins had just put their experiments anywhere. His stomach started to cramp up on him again, he slide down the wall he was leaning against and waited until it passed, as it always did. He hoped that Fred and George would stay in the front of the shop.

Finally the cramping passed and Harry was able to get up and start tidying the room once again. It took a few hours to get the room in some sort of order. The twins never once ventured into the storeroom. He went out into the front and told the twins that he was finished in the back. He then told them that he was going to go upstairs to the apartment and start on dinner.

He went up the stairs to the apartment and unlocked the door, he left the door unlocked for the twins to come in later when they had closed the shop for the night. He went into the kitchen and started to make the twins favorite shepherds pie with cheese grated on top.

It was almost two hours later when the twins came through the door. "Harry, you made our favourites," Fred said as he went into the kitchen where Harry was finishing up their dinner. He and George went either side of him and kissed him softly on the cheek in greeting.

They grabbed their plates and went over to the table and sat down and began to eat their meal. Their chatter was about new products that Fred was playing around with. Harry suggested to them that they should get in touch with Severus Snape, he was goods with potions and may be able to help them with any problems they had. The meal ended and they decided to watch a film together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Harry was working in the front with Fred and George, though George kept going into the lab in the basement to try out something that he had thought of while working. Harry was restocking the shelves and Fred was working the till. George was once again on the shop floor helping Harry. Whatever he had done down in the lab had left a few black smudges on his face.

Harry reached to put something on one of the top shelves when the edges of his vision went black. He swayed on his feet and his knees buckled underneath him. He dropped the box he was trying to place on the shelf. He fell towards the floor; strong arms went around him stopping his descent.

"Harry?" George said as he held Harry up. "What's wrong Harry?" he asked him.

"Nothing, just feel a little dizzy. I'm fine," he reassured him as Fred came over to them both.

"Didn't look like nothing to me Harry. George, take him upstairs and get him to lie down for a while," Fred told his brother. "I'm going to shut the shop for the rest of the day okay." George nodded in agreement.

George helped Harry up and kept him steady on his feet as he took Harry up to the apartment. Fred sorted out the last of the customers in the shop so he could close the shop. George let Harry lie down on the bed and joined him, waiting for Fred to come up from the shop.

Fred walked into the bedroom and said, "Harry what happened, it was more than a dizzy spell."

"I don't really know what it was everything goes black around the edges and then I start to fall, it's happened a few times but that's all," Harry told them, not able to lie to them.

Fred sighed, "A few times Harry. Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped, or at least made you rest a little more to make sure you were all right, or to bring in a medi-witch."

Harry looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Sorry Fred, I guess I'm still not use to leaning on others when things go wrong, I have been independent for such a long time I'm not used to it. Sorry."

"Don't worry Harry; you are going to see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow," George said as he looked at Harry, a mischievous smile on his face. "No arguments," He then said as he saw Harry was about to protest.

"She will never let me go if I end up there again, please George have some mercy for me," Harry said, remembering the last words the strict and possessive medi-witch had said to him.

"Are you ever going to tell us what she said to you to make you run from her?" Fred asked, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"She said and I quote 'if I ever catch you in here again before you are twenty you will not leave. You have had more injuries in eighteen years, then everyone that has passed through the doors of this hospital wing during my tenure here. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!' thankfully I haven't been in the last year, so please George have some mercy. I don't want to be under lock and key for a year, think I wont be able to be in you bed for a year you'd have to learn to go without me," He pleaded as best as he could.

"You are still going, Fred will you fire call her now and tell her to expect us tomorrow," He asked his brother.

"Yeah okay." Fred smiled back as he got of the bed and went into the small living room to make the call. A few moments later he came back in grinning from ear to ear. "Well she said to come by tomorrow."

"Did she say anything else?" George asked, noticing the grin, along with Harry who looked stricken.

"Yes she did dear brother, she said and this time I quote 'make sure to pack him a bag of clothes because he will not be coming home.' I think she will want to keep you this time Harry."

"Oh no." was all Harry could say as he shook his head.

**Well what do you think. Did you like it If so please reveiw. I need them to feed the muse so i can write the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I hope you like this chapter as i tried to make it funny. Well read it and when ya done review me and tell me if you think it is funny.**

**Who's the Daddy**

**Chapter Three**

Harry woke up slowly the next morning, the wrath from Fred and George willing him to go to sleep again. He snuggled down and wrapped an arm around the brother that was in front of him. The one in front of him turned and kissed the younger man on the lips.

A chuckle came from behind him. "Come on Harry, you have to get up. You have to see Poppy today," came the silky voice of George.

"Don't wanna. Wanna go back to sleep, don't wanna visit that possessive cow bag," Harry said petulantly, still a bit sleepy.

"You're going Harry," came the sleep worn voice of Fred, his chest rumbling beneath Harry's head.

The two got up and out of the bed, leaving Harry alone. Harry gathered the quilt and wrapped it around him, cocooning himself from the cooler air of the bedroom. Fred and George shook their heads in amusement. They looked at each other an evil glint in their eyes; they grabbed the corners of the quilt and pulled it from around the young man.

"No! You rotten bastards," Harry shouted, waking up. He was just about to berate the twins when he felt the nausea rising in his stomach. He rushed out of the bed and into the adjoining bathroom.

They ran after him, Fred went to the sink and got a glass of water and a damp cloth. He handed them over to George who was knelt next to the vomiting Harry. He wiped away the sweat that had formed. When Harry finished he was given the glass of water to swill his mouth out of the horrible aftertaste.

"You're definitely going to see Madame Pomfrey," Fred said worriedly as he looked at the ill young wizard.

George picked Harry up and carried him back to their bedroom. He gently laid him down on the bed. "Thanks George, can I sleep for a little longer," he asked as he turned on the bed to face the two wizards.

"Yeah okay, but only for another hour or so, you have to see Poppy soon, don't forget," Fred said, picking up the quilt and covered Harry up.

George looked at his brother and said quietly, "I'll stay with him until its time for him to wake up."

Fred nodded and went out and got ready so he could open the shop for the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later George reluctantly woke Harry up from a peaceful sleep. "Come on Harry time to get up, I would think you would like a shower before you go. Oh do you want me or Fred to go with you?"

"No, I'll be okay going alone," Harry answered, getting up and walking into the bathroom to get ready for his appointment with Possessive Poppy.

"Okay, Fred and I will be in the shop when you get back, take it easy okay. Though I have to admit you don't look as bad as you did this morning." George quickly gave Harry a kiss and left the emerald-eyed wizard alone to get ready.

It didn't take long for Harry to get ready. He went into the living room where the fire was and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He tossed it in and shouted out 'Hogwarts Hospital Wing'

With his usual 'gracefulness' he came out of the green flames and stepped into the white walled hospital wing. He walked out of the small room where the fire was and went to find out where Poppy Pomfrey was hawking around. He found her in her office reading one of the latest medical texts to come out in the Wizarding world.

"Good day to you Mr Potter." She greeted, smiling at him warmly, though to Harry it seamed somewhat malevolent.

She walked him towards one of the private rooms. "Well, Mr Potter put on the medical robe and lay down on the bed," She said in her no nonsense voice.

Harry did what he was told, knowing what she would do if he refused. She would charm him naked then put the robe on him. It was embarrassing for the younger wizard; especially the last time she did it to him was in front of the twins. Then again if she hadn't then they would not have tried to seduce him, Harry would then not be in a relationship with the two.

Harry laid on the bed and let the medi-witch do her scans. Harry had started to fall asleep over the two hours Poppy was scanning him. "Well Mr Potter I found out what is wrong with you," she said, smiling slightly.

Harry sat up on the bed and looked up at her and asked, "Well what is wrong?"

"It seems you are pregnant. Would you like to know which of the twins is the father of this little baby," she replied in an almost sing song voice.

"Erm, Yes please," he said, smiling, a hand unconsciously going down to his flat stomach where his unborn child lay growing.

"Feto Revelio," she said, pointing her wand at his stomach. A white light shot out of her wand and entered Harry stomach, a moment later two balls of blue light came from him, on formed Harry's face and the other formed one of his two lovers.

"What about the other one, I know he will be excited, but the other, he will be so sad," Harry said absently, thinking about the reaction of his two lovers.

"Well you can always have another child after this one is born, then they can both be fathers," She said to him.

She left the room so she could get him a few things. Harry got up off the bed and got dressed quickly, before the medi-witch came back. He stepped out of the room and walked towards the exit of the hospital wing.

"Where do you think you are going Mr Potter? You are to remain here until you have that baby. I meant what I said, but as this is not really your fault I will let you go then, and only then," She said brandishing her wand and pointing it at him.

"Please Madam Pomfrey I would like to tell the twins they going to be a dad and an uncle," He pleaded as the door behind him opened to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Ah Minerva my dear friend would you be so kind as to grab our young Mr Potter so I can keep him here until he is well again." She smiled at the aging professor.

"Of course Poppy, let's hope it is not too serious," She said in kind, she came up behind Harry quickly and grabbed him stopping him from going anywhere.

Poppy smiled and raised her wand at Harry. "Petrificus Totalus," She yelled the spell bursting from her wand.

It sailed towards Harry with unnerving speed, but due to all the training he had done to prepare for the war against Voldemort, he quickly used what weight he had and spun himself and McGonagall around, letting the professor get hit by the spell. He quickly wiggled out of the stone grasp of the professor and bolted out of the door, leaving Poppy stunned at who had been stunned by her spell.

He was at the end of the corridor when he heard Poppy shouting. "Get back here now Potter!"

Harry blanched and carried on running through the corridors heading for the exit. She was fast for an aging medi-witch, and was quickly gaining on him. He turned the corner and ran head long into Severus Snape. Harry's pale face went paler at the sight of the fearsome professor.

"Mr. Potter we once again meet. Though I wish I didn't have to meet you at this particular moment." He sneered with his usual venom in his voice.

"Professor nice to see you too, can you please tell Poppy I went the other way." Pointing down one of the corridors that led to the transfiguration classrooms.

"I shall think about it," He replied. Harry nodded and ran off down the opposite corridor he had pointed out to Snape.

"Ah Severus have you seen our wayward Mr. Potter anywhere," Poppy asked Severus when she reached him. She had not come round the corner fast enough to see which way Harry had turned.

"Yes he went towards the exit that way," he replied, pointing to the corridor Harry had just gone down.

"Thank you Severus," She said, taking off after her errant patient once again.

Harry, knowing that Snape would not lie and help him against the medi-witch, carried on running as fast as he could, in the not so far of distance he could hear Poppy Pomfrey shouting at him to stop running and to get back to the hospital wing.

He stopped abruptly as he came face to face with headmaster Dumbledore. "Oh hello headmaster, I'm sorry but I don't have time to chat," he said quickly as he was about to take off running once again.

"What seems to be the problem Harry," he asked, stopping the young man from running.

"Oh Madam Pomfrey wants me to stay in the hospital wing for the next six months, so I ran out. I want to go home," He replied just as quickly, once again hearing Pomfrey shouting for him to return to the hospital wing.

The eyes if Albus Dumbledore began to twinkle in that annoying blue sparkle. "Well we can't have that happen, now can we, go stand over there," He said, pointing to one of the suits of amour that graced the corridor. With a flick of his wand Harry was hidden from sight.

"Oh Albus you haven't seen Harry Potter run past you have you," she asked, stopping when she saw the headmaster walking slowly down the corridor looking slightly shocked and puzzled.

"Why yes I did Poppy, he seemed to be in a hurry. He went down the corridor and headed out of the castle. What is wrong with him? I hope it is nothing serious," he asked, acting like a worried grandparent.

"Oh nothing that can not be cured after six months," She said, smiling, her eyes beginning to twinkle much like the headmasters did when he knew something no else did.

"Well then I shall leave you to find the young man," he said to her as she nodded and took off down the corridor to try and find Harry.

With another flick of his wand when Poppy was out of sight Harry was visible once again. "Thank you professor Dumbledore."

"Come with me and you can use the floo to get home, its Albus now don't forget. Oh and what is the problem that Poppy would like to keep you for that long," he asked in his overly curious way.

"Well, lastly I haven't been feeling well, so he twins talked me into seeing Poppy. She found out I was pregnant. She made a threat the last time I ended up in the hospital wing that if she saw me again I would be there for a year. She cut it down to six month because being pregnant happened naturally," he explained as they walked to the headmaster's office so Harry could floo home

It wasn't long until the two of them were standing in Dumbledore's office. "Well Harry keep me posted on things with you, I will give you the name of another medi-witch. I think it will be best to leave Poppy out for a while," he said as he showed Harry where the pot was for the floo powder.

"Thank you pro…Albus." Harry smiled as he gathered a handful of floo and shouted "W.W.W living room." And in a flash of green flames Harry was gone once again from Hogwarts.

**Well what do you all think. Reveiw to feed my imagination. Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with all of that, there is no profit in this it's just a bit of fun for everyone to enjoy.

**WARNINGS: This is slash (male/male relationships) and Mpreg (male pregnancy) if you don't like either of these things then DON'T READ. Any flames because of either of those two things will be printed out and used for roasting marshmallows. Which taste yummy when toasted.**

**Thank you to Tiger of the Fire for beta reading this fic.**

Well I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. But I did eventually.

Who's the Daddy

**Chapter Four**

Harry whizzed through the floo network until he reached his fireplace. He stumbled out and into the living room. He stood silent for a moment, wondering what he was going to tell his two lovers, Fred and George. Now full of nervous energy, he looked around the room with a critical eye and began cleaning and tidying the room.

He had just finished doing a load of washing after he had tidied up most of the flat. He went into the bedroom and walked over to the wardrobe to put away the freshly cleaned clothes. He was randomly hit by a dizzy spell. The few clothes he had in his hands fell to the floor. He stepped back a little until his knees hit the bottom of the bed.

He sat down slowly, placing his head in his hands, to try and stop his head from spinning. A few minutes later the dizziness had past. He got up and picked up the clothes that he had dropped and placed them in their proper place, doing the same with the rest of the articles.

Harry felt tired as he finished; he had tidied the living room, kitchen and the bedroom as well as doing a load of laundry. He went over to the bed and kicked his shoes off. Harry lay down on the bed, tired and nervous he fell to sleep quickly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry slowly woke up feeling refreshed and a little less apprehensive about telling Fred and George the news of the pregnancy. He felt a warm arm around his waist and warmth behind him. He rolled around turning over to face one of the twins that lay behind him.

"Hi George." He smiled sleepily as he looked up into the blue eyes of the elder twin.

George leaned down a little and kissed him gently as he brought a hand up to thread it through inky black hair. "Hi yourself. You didn't come to tell us what happened when you came back, I thought Pomfrey had kept you like she threatened too," George teased, smiling down at his lover.

Harry chuckled lightly. "She tried but I was able to make an escape," he joked back. "I'll tell you both the story later." He smiled.

"Yes we know you escaped, Pomfrey was not happy about it. Fred fire called her when you didn't show up to tell us how it went. I came looking for you when Fred told me that Pomfrey said you were home already."

Harry smiled and laid his head onto George's chest and said, "So you found me asleep and decided to join me."

"Yep, Fred shut the shop a little early and is now making dinner for the three of us." He smiled as Harry snuggled closer.

"Huh dinner? What time is it?" He asked, surprised at the mention of dinner, he pulled his head back a little to look up at George.

"It's half five," George said, getting up off the bed and standing at the bottom.

Harry sat up on the bed and put his trainers on. He got up off the bed and both he and George walked out of the room and went towards the kitchen. Just as they approached the door leading to the kitchen Fred opened the door, looking ready to shout them both for dinner.

"Good you're here, I was about to shout you both for dinner. Come on you pair." He smiled as he gave them both a kiss.

They walked into the kitchen joint dining room. They sat down at the small table and started to eat Fred's Shepard's Pie. It didn't take long for the silence to be broken by Fred.

"What was Warden Pomfrey going on about when she said you escaped her evil clutches?" He asked, smiling as he teased the younger man.

Harry swallowed a bit of food and replied smiling. "Well Poppy found out what was wrong, I'll tell you that later. She disappeared to get me something and I got dressed. I took what she gave me and I went to go, she tried to stop me. McGonagall came in and stopped me, Poppy sent me a Petrificus Totalus and I dodged, it hit McGonagall instead and she went down."

"It hit McGonagall, oh I wish I was there so I could have seen it, she went down." George laughed as he pictured a petrified McGonagall.

Fred's eyes sparkled in amusement and asked, "That isn't all though, is it?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "No, I ran out and flew into Snape. I asked him to send Poppy the other way so I could escape, but he wouldn't, the mean git. So she still was chasing me. Then I bumped into Dumbledore. He helped me hide and then took me to the office so I could floo home, Poppy was fooled by Dumbledore," he said, laughing.

They laughed. "Well I will be sending Snape something nice later, I hope he enjoys it," Fred said, his overprotective streak coming through.

The laughter died away and they spent the rest of dinner talking about things from the shop. Fred and George knew if they tried to pressure Harry into telling them what Pomfrey said he would not talk. They waited with more patients than they were known for.

"Well Harry, dinner is over, are you going to tell us now?" Fred asked as he sat back in his chair.

Harry nodded slowly, nervousness coming back now. "Well erm…Poppy told me that I am three months pregnant," he said as calmly as he could.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" the twins yelled in unison.

Harry nodded his head. "Yep pregnant one of you is going to be a daddy," He said, smiling.

"I'm going to be a dad," The both said, for neither of them knew who would be the daddy and who would be the uncle.

Well did you like it, I hope so. Please review me the more I get the faster I shall update. :D

**Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but its up now and enjoy the read. You will now find out who the daddy is, hee hee hee.**

**Chapter Five**

"Hey George lets go back a bit," Fred said as he looked over to his twin brother. George nodded in agreement.

"You're Pregnant!" George exclaimed happily as he jumped up from the table and pulled Harry out of his chair.

"Glad you're happy." He chuckled, playing along as George then picked him up high into the air and twirled him around.

"Of course I am. I have always wanted a kid. I need someone to pass my prankster knowledge onto when I am old and grey and mad like Dumbledore," he joked as he gently placed Harry back onto the ground.

"Finally, my turn. You're Pregnant!" Fred mimicked his brother as he now jumped up from his chair, as George laughed.

"You get worse Fred. And I am glad you are happy." Harry laughed along with George.

Fred then picked up the younger man and twirled him around playfully. "I am the better prankster so I will be able to teach the little tyke more than you George," he said with a smug look on his face. George gave a gasp and clutched his chest as though his heart pained him.

"My dear brother you must jest, the world knows that the older Weasley twin is the brains behind WWW." His voice serious, though his eyes showed the truth of the prankster.

"Anyway," Fred started as he set Harry back down. "If you listened carefully Harry said only one of us will be a father. I know it will be me."

"No dear brother, you will find that the father will be me," George said, smiling broadly as he looked over to his younger brother.

Fred snorted and questioned, "And why would that be George?"

George laughed a little and replied, "I am the oldest and I should be a daddy first. Don't you think?"

Fred cocked his head to one side as though to think about what George had said. "Erm, no actually I don't think. I'm going to be a dad not you, you old fart."

Harry stood there watching the pair argue over who was the dad and who wasn't. Shaking his head one last time, he shouted, "Quiet!"

Fred and George turned around and stood still looking at their lover. "What is it Harry?" They said in unison.

"Well I know who the father is, and I will tell you when I have finished eating. Now sit down and finish the meal I made," he said pointedly as he looked at them both one after the other.

They all calmed down and sat at the table, occasionally the colour of Fred and George's hair would change from the other hexing it. Harry just rolled his eyes and watched, enjoying the different colours that the two came up with. Harry purposely took his time in eating. By the time he had finished Fred and George were bouncing in their chairs.

"Well then…" Fred started.

"Harry!" George finished.

"Who's the father?" They asked in unison.

"Well," Harry began. "You are the daddy and you are the old fart," he finished pointing to Fred first and then George.

Fred jumped up and shouted for joy. "I'm a daddy, go me!"

George looked depressed as he slumped his head onto his arms on the dinner table. "I wanted to be a dad too," he said sadly.

Harry got up off his chair and went over to George. "Don't worry George; I'll have another baby so you can be a dad as well. Does that make you feel better?" Harry said, hugging him.

"You would really go through this again, just for me?" He said hopefully.

"Yes I will, I would love a large family. The only thing we have to do before this kid is born is to find a bigger place." He reaffirmed his answer.

"We will start looking now then," Fred said, smiling at them both.

They all went into the living room and started to make a list of all that they would need for the baby and what they would need for when they found a nice little house with a garden. Harry suggested finding a place near The Burrow. Fred and George vetoed that idea very quickly.

Harry thought of another place once again. "What about rebuilding the house at Godric's Hollow," he suggested.

"Yeah, it would only take a magical builder about two weeks to rebuild the place. Do the plans still exist for Godric's Hollow?" Fred asked as he placed a gently hand on Harry's stomach.

"Yeah they do, they are in the family vault still, and I had a look over them not long before Voldemort was destroyed," Harry answered. "So we are going to rebuild Godric's Hollow?" The other two nodded in agreement.

Godric's Hollow was going to be rebuilt so they can move in and have enough room for the baby, it would take some time for everything to be ready, but they will get there.

**Well what did you all think, please review and tell me did you like my choice of who the daddy is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter although I continue to wish.**

**This story is SLASH and has MPREG in it if you don't like these things the click the back button as you wont find anything you would like here. Flamers will be doused and thrown down a hole somewhere.**

**Well sorry it has been a while since I last updated but I hope the wait was worth it. Thank you to Tiger of the Fire foe betaing this fic.**

**Chapter Six  
**

**Epilogue One**

The months flew by as Harry, Fred and George got things ready for the baby's arrival. Godric's Hollow had been rebuilt before Christmas. Fred and George had spent all their free time over at the cottage. It had eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, three living rooms, a kitchen and a large dining room. The twins did not want Harry going to the place of his birth until they had finished decorating it, as well as getting all the furniture placed in the right spots.

George had proposed to them both just before Christmas. He had done it at the Burrow while they were all gathered in one place to celebrate the happy holiday. George had been so sure of himself and their answers that he had everything arranged for a New Year's Day wedding. They had the ceremony in the garden at the Burrow, with warming charms to keep everyone warm. A triad ceremony is not often seen as most only have one other person to share their lives with.

Harry had just gone eight months when they finished decorating Godric's Hollow and on Valentines Day they celebrated by a candle lit dinner in their new home. It was now the middle of March and the baby was due very soon. The twins had taken turns to stay with Harry while the other opened the shop.

On the twenty-fourth of March, George had stayed home that day to watch over Harry. He heard a yell come from the library, the twins had used one of the living rooms to make the library. "George!" Came a screaming yell.

"Harry," he breathed as he rushed out of the room he was in and went to the library, he saw Harry pale, sitting on one of the large stuffy chairs, holding his rounded stomach.

"I need to see Pomfrey, it's time." He didn't really want to see the medi-witch, but he knew that she was the only one he truly trusted with this.

George paled as he rushed over to the fireplace and fire called Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy we need you here Harry has gone into labour," he said to the medi-witch, his voice was shaking slightly.

"Step back Mr. Weasley and I will come through now," she said briskly, and a moment later she stepped into Godric's hollow in a swirl of green flames.

"He is in the library; I have to get in touch with Fred," he said almost in a panic. Pomfrey nodded and walked out of the room and went to the library.

George went back to fireplace and fire called his twin. "Fred you best get your arse back here as soon as you can," he said as soon as he saw Fred's face in the fire.

Fred looked confused and asked his brother, "Why? Is something wrong with Harry?" He then said a little panicked.

"He is having the baby now, Poppy is here seeing to him so I suggest you move," he told his brother and ended the call and stepped away from the fire to wait for him to come through the floo.

Ten minutes later a pasty faced Fred stumbled out of the green flames. "Where is he?" He asked as he stood straight and dusted himself off.

"Poppy has taken him to the bedroom. She told me to take you up there. He's going to have a caesarean, well there is no other way the baby would come out." George smiled a little as they walked towards the master bedroom.

They opened the bedroom door and walked through a shield spell that got rid of any dirt and germs, making sure the room was sterile for when Poppy did the caesarean. Though at that moment it looked like nothing would be happening as Poppy and Harry were arguing.

"You won't do ANYTHING until Fred and George are here with me," Harry screamed at the medi-witch as she sat on the side of the large queen sized bed.

"Now you listen here MR. Potter-Weasley, if you wait much longer that child you lovingly carry may well be dead," She said, emphasizing his name, but otherwise remaining calm.

"We are here, so no more argument," Fred said, his voice a little shaky as they walked over to the bed. He kissed Harry softly on the lips in greeting and looked over at the medi-witch.

"Thank Merlin you're here and you took your sweet time about it as well, next time move it or I will knock him out," she scolded them, thought they didn't pay that much attention to it as their late mother was the only they would pay attention to, as she was the only one that could make them sorry they did something, though Harry was getting better at scolding the twins as well.

"Sorry," they said together as they looked over at the exasperated medi-witch. Harry had already driven the unflappable medi-witch to new heights with her trying to get the young man to stay with her during his pregnancy.

Now that Harry had calmed down she cast a numbing charm onto the swollen stomach. "Now Harry I want you to relax, alright. There is nothing to worry about," she said as Fred and George sat at the head of the bed on either side.

A moment later she was cutting Harry's stomach open with her wand, the tip was lit up in an angry red. When she opened the cut open a little she heard a thud from the top of the bed. Fred had fainted, George was laughing and even Harry gave a slight chuckle. Poppy woke him up with a quick flick of her wand. "Don't do it again Fred or you'll miss the birth of your kid," George said to his younger brother.

A few moments later Poppy had pulled a little bundle from Harry and had George cut the cord as Fred was in too much of a daze to do it. She finished cleaning the airway and a loud cry rang out in the bedroom. "Congratulations," she said as she handed the bundled up baby to Fred so she could heal the incision on Harry's abdomen. "It's a girl. Seven pounds, six ounces, and healthy," She added as she finished healing the young man on the bed.

After making sure that everything was all right with Harry and the new baby she left the family to get to know their little bundle of joy. "What are we going to call her?" Fred asked his husbands.

Harry looked at one and then the other. "I was thinking of Jade Molly Potter-Weasley," he said quietly, hoping that it was alright to use Molly's name as their daughter's middle name.

George smiled and then Fred did. "That's perfect Harry, what do you think Jade, you like it don't you," he said as he put his finger into her small little hand. The little hand tightened around it griping it strongly.

"I think she likes it George," Fred said still in awe of the little girl in his arms. He had yet to let Harry hold the precious child.

"Can I hold her?" Harry said as he held his arms out for his daughter. She was soon placed securely in them. "Hello little one and welcome to the family. We hope you are happy with us," he said. With a little yawn she went to sleep.

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I have one last epilogue to write for this story and then it is finished. I hope that you all have liked this story and please review me and tell me what you think.**

**Also the 24th of March is in tribute to Tiger of the Fire's birthday.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter although I continue to wish.

This story is SLASH and has MPREG in it if you don't like these things the click the back button as you wont find anything you would like here. Flamers will be doused and thrown down a hole somewhere.

**Well this is the last chapter for this story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Epilogue Two**

Seven-year-old Jade Molly Potter-Weasley stood outside of her Daddy's bedroom. Her four-year-old twin brothers, Evan Sean and Luke Irvin were sitting next to her. Her uncle's Draco and Ron were waiting with them to make sure to keep them out of trouble. Evan and Luke reminded everyone of Fred and George and their mischievous ways. They had red hair like their father Fred and green eyes like their daddy, Harry.

Jade was her daddy all over with jet-black hair and bright green eyes. She was quiet as well, not like her brothers. She looked up at her Uncle Ron, he was her favourite uncle as he spoiled her rotten and was always telling her about the adventures he and her daddy had gone on before she was born. Her Uncle Draco was a little more reserved, he was quiet and was now a Potions Master, though when she stayed with the two he was the one to read the bedtime stories.

The door opened and George walked out, carrying two little bundles in his arms. "Fred did it again," he said to Ron and Draco.

"Again, that's three times now, he fainted when Jade was born, and when the twins were, and of course today." Ron laughed as Draco joined in the laughter. Jade and the twins just looked at their Papa and Uncles. They didn't know what they were talking about.

Fred walked out of the room with two more bundles in his arms. He smiled faintly at the three grown ups and the three young children that were in the hallway. Draco and Ron looked shocked at the appearance of Fred. "Four!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought Harry was only having twins," he added as he looked between his brothers.

"So did we, but these two little mites snuck up on us. They are a little smaller than the girls, but they are healthy. Come on lets go back into Harry. I think he may be getting lonely. Jade, Evan and Luke, I want you all to be careful with daddy okay, he is feeling a little sore, okay sprites," George said as he turned to his three oldest children. They may not be his biologically, but they were in his heart and that's what counted.

"Yes Papa George," the three said at once. Everyone went into the bedroom where Harry was sitting up on the bed. Poppy had packed up her things and was about to leave the room, she quickly said her goodbyes to them all and left the large family alone.

"Well I think you definitely had the Weasley fertility Harry." Draco smiled as he sat down at the end of the bed.

"I am not going through this again." Harry smiled back as George place one of the little girls in his arms.

"Well you kept your promise of making sure that George was a dad too, so you don't have to," Fred said. "Well at least we have our own Quidditch team," he added jokingly.

"Oh Merlin, if they had inherited their daddy's talents and end up in Gryfindork. Oww," Draco started as Ron elbowed him in the side for him Gryfindork comment. "As I was saying, if they end up in GRYFINDOR, Slytherin will never stand a chance; I don't think Severus will be too happy." Severus Snape was still the Potions Master at Hogwarts, though he had taken the position of deputy headmaster last year when Albus retired.

"I'll never forget that he wouldn't help me when I found out I was pregnant with Jade. He told Poppy which way I was heading," Harry grumbled a little, remembering the day seven years ago.

"Did you ever get him back for that?" Ron asked curiously as Fred placed his youngest nephew into his arms.

"Yes we did, and that is our little story, I may tell you some time," George said, smiling at his youngest brother.

"Daddy," said a quiet little voice belonging to Evan. He walked forward slowly, he was a little nervous about his new brother and sisters.

"What you going to call them daddy?" Jade said as she joined the elder of the twins.

"Nicola Lucile is the one if your Papa's arms, the one I am holding is Adeline Roslyn. Fred is holding little Deanna Katharine, your little brother is called Lee Conner," Harry answered his first-born daughter.

"Four girls and three boys. I feel sorry for you Harry," Draco said, even though he was a little envious of his friend. Ron and he had decided that they were going to try for a baby with the male fertility potion, which they had to use, as Harry was a natural Carrier.

"Come here you three," Fred said to his three children, who were still near the doorway, though Evan and Jade had moved closer a little. Luke was still by the door.

"Come on you have to see your new brother and sisters," Harry encourage. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

They moved forward and climbed onto the bed. Ron, Fred, George and Harry showed them all one by one the new family members.

**Well that is the end of the story, I may do a little one shot of the prank the twins played on Snape, what they mentioned in chapter three. I may if I have the inspiration do a little one shot as the children all get older and go to Hogwarts. I don't know yet. **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews I have had for this fic and please review and tell me what you think of the story all together.**

Love you all :D 


End file.
